Queen La's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then three teenage pony girls descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The first girl was a unicorn pony and human with light amber skin, cyan eyes, and red hair with yellow streaks, and clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing an orange prom dress with a purple skirt lace and a red and yellow sun on the front of her dress, and a purple one-sleeve on her shoulder, a red belt with purple studs on it, and orange boots with magenta flame markings on them and light orange heels on the bottom of her boots. Her name was Sunset Shimmer. The second girl was a pegasus pony and human with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, light pink hair, and clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing an aqua butterfly hair clip that held her hair, an aqua dress with a yellow skirt, and aqua boots with pink heels on her boots and matching straps around them with butterflies on each of them. Her name was Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer's friend. The third and last girl was an earth pony and human with tan skin with white freckles on them, green eyes tied up blonde hair, a Southern accent, and clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a brown cowboy hat with a lime-green rim and a red rose on it, a white neckerchief, gold bracelets, a blue dress with apples, a red belt, matching skirt lace and a white skirt, and brown boots with lime-green heels on the bottom of her boots, lining, and top of her boots with a red apple on each of them. Her name was Applejack, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy's friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Girl Ponies!" Professor Porter announced. Sunset was the first to land on her feet, Fluttershy the next, and Applejack the last. "Mistress Sunset Shimmer, Mistress Fluttershy, and Mistress Applejack!" Professor Porter finished. The three girl ponies flew over to the crib and looked at the Scottish girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with fair skin, short, shoulder-length red hair that is curly, a small nose, light freckles, and blue eyes, wearing a diaper, a long baby pink baptismal gown with long sleeves, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, baby pink booties, and two matching bows in her braided hair. Her name was Merida. Sunset, Fluttershy, and Applejack gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Applejack smiled. She, Sunset, and Fluttershy left the cradle and faced Fergus and Elinor. "Your majesties!" said all three girls, curtsying. Sunset said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic red dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare Red of autumn in her hair Eyes the color of the turquoise stones She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Fluttershy's turn to grant Merida her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic pink dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade To her door At last, it was Applejack's turn to grant Merida her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Fergus and Elinor were alarmed by what was happening. Even the girl ponies didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil woman in its place. The evil woman was a slender, beautiful woman with dark skin, long platinum blonde hair, and cyan eyes, wearing a black bikini top made from panther fur, a matching sarong, a gold and dark red choker, and gold earrings, bracelets, and anklets. She is also barefoot. Her name was Queen La. Resting on her left shoulder was a cat with brown fur, a Brooklyn accent, a gold tooth, wearing fake ears, and a fake nose that often look rat-like. The only things that he does not wear were his clothes. His name was Warren T. Rat. "Why, it's Queen La!" Fluttershy gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Applejack. Sunset shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Tarzan immediately shielded Ralph from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Fergus." said Queen La. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Queen La stopped when she saw the three girl ponies and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Applejack angrily started to fly towards Queen La, but she was held back by Sunset. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Queen La. "You weren't wanted!" said Applejack angrily. "Not what?" asked Queen La. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, stroking Warren T. Rat's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Elinor stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Elinor. Then Queen La stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Sunset, Fluttershy, and Applejack quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Queen La was planning to do to her. Then Queen La spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Elinor, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Queen La began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Fergus angrily. Then the guards approached Queen La, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Queen La. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Queen La laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Warren T. Rat walked off to her lair. Elinor continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Fergus was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Sunset said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Applejack still has her gift to give." Fergus was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Applejack shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Queen La's powers are far too great!" answered Sunset. Fluttershy approached Fergus and Elinor. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Applejack to the front. "But..." Applejack stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Fluttershy. "Yes, go on." agreed Sunset. Applejack did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic orange dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked woman's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs